dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy
Fairies (also known as Faerie, Fey or Fae) are a classification of beings that have been commonly described as miniature elf-like humanoids with bug-like wings that commune with nature, are magical or are otherwise skilled in magic, and can fly. In human culture, the classification of "Fairy" originally referred to races that occupy a nebulous point between being magical humanoids and extraplanar beings; such as the Elf, the Nymph, the Gnome, the Dwarf, the Leprechaun, the Goblin and the Kobold, however, recent history has modified the term "Fairy" to only encompass species of diminutive humanoids such as Pixies and Sprites, with the term "Fae" continuing to be used as the umbrella term for magical/extraplanar beings. Culture *Fairy culture is very "nature-focused" and they believe in living ethically and in harmony with their environment instead of controlling it as larger humanoids do. They also value a person being true to their nature and don't believe in repressing emotions and desires that come naturally. As such they are often seen as open-minded hedonists and/or romantics who often flirt with and form adult relationships with boys, girls, men and women of other races. *The race are occasionally known as pranksters, particularly against those that they consider to be unethical, are repressing their natural inclinations or are being otherwise untrue to themselves. Fairies would tangle the hair of sleepers into fairy-locks (aka elf-locks), steal small items, and lead travellers astray as forms of punishment for a person's unethical or repressive ways. While these are generally non malicious, Fairies have been known to escalate their punishments into malicious and outright life-threatening if they feel it appropriate. *According to Scottish folklore, fairies are divided into the Seelie Court (more beneficently inclined, but still dangerous), and the Unseelie Court (more malicious). While fairies of the Seelie Court enjoyed playing generally harmless pranks on humans, those of the Unseelie Court often brought harm to humans for entertainment. *"Trooping Fairies" refers to those who appear in groups and might form settlements, as opposed to "Solitary Fairies", who do not live or associate with others of their kind. An additional classification, "Domesticated Fairies", refers to those who live in humanoid households. *Fairies are said to often carry off children and adults and take to fairyland (a spiritual land of the afterlife) for various reasons, leaving changeling substitutes. People transported to fairyland cannot return if they eat or drink anything from the land. Some reasons for the theft of human babies are said to be as a result of retribution against the child's parents for a past slight or that fairies simply love human children and they stole the prettiest, most good-natured babies to raise as their own, replacing it with a more troublesome fairy baby. *Fairy and human lovers may marry, however, only while under a series of restrictions which, if violated, ends the marriage and, often, the life of the human. Such restrictions include but are not limited to "not revealing their lover's status as a fairy to other beings". *Several herbs, especially and , are potent wards against fairies (these wards were discovered during the Puritan-era of human history when the evasion of fairy-folk was encouraged due to their "wild demeanor"), while trees, , and are so dear to them that abuse of these plants may bring retribution. *The most common time of day to see Fairies is twilight, however, this was not always the case. In the beginnings of history, fairies were more likely to appear at any time in any place, however, when humans started to populate more and more regions, and tried to put the world into an order, fairies and their realms became less and less visible. Now Fairies are said to only freely appear in "border regions" such as twilight (border between day and night), or the night between April 30th and May 1st and between October 31st and November 1st (border of seasons). Physiological Attributes *Fairies are said to be of human size or smaller, down to a height of 3 inches (7.5 cm) or less. Although they can use magic to create "glimmers" around their bodies to make them appear larger or smaller if they desired. *Despite their size, fairies are capable of and unashamedly practise mating with larger beings and are biologically compatible with humanoid races such as humans, elves and halflings. Children of liaisons between female humanoids and male fairies can not be physically distinguished from their mother's race, however, their mannerisms, intelligence and natural perceptions as they grow into adulthood may be considered more developed or "eccentric" than what would be considered normal for their race. Other beings may also feel an unexplainable captivation with them and begin to desire them regardless of sexual orientation. Children of male humanoids and female fairies will be more ethereal and will be born and raised in the "Fairy World". Subspecies Butterfly Fairy The Butterfly Fairy is a fairy subspecies that has the form of a miniature humanoid with a pair of butterfly wings that allow for flight. Known to be sweet and innocent, fun-loving and carefree in deposition, they are thought to spend their time tending to gardens and encouraging floral growth in various cultures. Dragonfly Fairy The Dragonfly Fairy is a fairy subspecies that has the form of a miniature humanoid sporting a pair of dragonfly antennae, insectoid eyes, an insectoid abdomen protruding from their back and a pair of dragonfly wings that allow for flight. Known to be fearless, swift and courageous, Dragonfly Fairies are agile and fast fliers and folk beliefs in various parts of the world dictate that the fairies are in close relationships with snakes; being dubbed "Snake Doctors". Leanan Sídhe The Leanan Sídhe is a race of fairy-folk of diminutive size originating from Ireland. As written in legend, Leanan Sídhe act as muses to those they wish to marry and offer inspiration to an artist in exchange for their love and devotion. However, these couplings have frequently been written as resulting in madness for the artist, as well as a premature death; which has resulted in naysayers stating that the race is a type of "Succubus" that feed on their lovers' passionate energy, which ultimately kills the lover. Cait Sith Cait Sith '''are a psuedohuman fairy creature from Scottish and Irish mythology that resemble cats. Normally an untrusted race, Cait Sith are said to steal the souls of humans who have passed on. They are easily distracted by catnip, music, and riddles, and like to play leaping and wrestling games. Cait Siths are fond of milk, and it is said that if you leave a saucer of milk out for them, they will bless your house, but if you refuse to, your home will be cursed by having all of your cow's milk be dry. Legends say that Cait Sith aren't fairies, rather witches who can transform into a cat nine times. After the ninth time however, the witch will be a cat permanently. Some say this is how the legend of cats having nine lives started. Cu Sith '''Cu Sith are demihuman beings that possess canine physical characteristics and traits. Similar in appearance to Kobolds, Cu Sith appear in Scottish mythology as mythological fairy-hounds who are feared as harbingers of death. According to mythology, Cu Sith would appear to bear away the soul of the dead to the afterlife. According to legend, a Cu Sith would occasionally let out three bays that could be heard for miles. Those who hear the baying of the Cu Sìth must reach safety by the third bark or be overcome with terror to the point of death. Banshee A Banshee is said to be a fairy or prophetic spirit stemming from Irish folklore. Acting as a messenger from another world, legend has it that a banshee acts as a harbinger of death by wailing in anguish (or "Keening") to inform people that someone is about to die or has died. When several banshees appear wailing together at once, it is indicated that the death was of someone great or holy. Aside from their duties as "death prophets", banshees also act as guardian spirits for certain family lines (where their duties as death prophets are called upon to inform other family members of the passing of relatives). Pixie A Pixie is a race of diminutive, humanoid beings that were believed to inhabit ancient underground ancestor sites such as stone circles, barrows, dolmens, ringfort or menhirs in England. Generally benign, mischievous and childlike in nature, Pixies are usually sighted gathering outdoors in huge numbers to dance through the night in various celebrations. They are generally said to be helpful to humans, sometimes helping needy widows and others with housework. However, they do have a mischievous side; as they also have a reputation for misleading travellers. In modern times, Pixies are said to live in the deepest, most pristine forests, but their insatiable curiosity and lust for adventure and excitement often means that they can be found in the most unlikely of places. Members *Nancy (Leanan Sídhe) *Vynette (Cait Sith) *Shenay (Cu Sith) *Kuu (Cu Sith) *Nia (Banshee) *Peace (Pixie) Gallery FairyPapi2.png FairyPapi3.png FairyPapi4.png Trivia *In Chapter 45, during Kimihoto and Cerea's hallucination, they encounter Papi, who they percieved as a Fairy resembling Navi the fairy from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *According to folklore there is a traditional enmity between Pixies and Fairies. A prominent battle between the two was said to have occurred at Buckland St. Mary, Somerset England, in which the Pixies won and drove the Fairies from the area. *As the species is associated with the nature of the wild, during the puritan Victorian Era of human culture (where the subject of sex and nudity was expressly forbidden and actively repressed on a cultural level), Fairies and Pixies were held responsible for influencing human children and teenagers into exploring sex and sexuality by themselves and with each other. They were also thought to delight in watching human children masturbating as it was the most honest humans ever were with their nature in an era of constrictive repression. Sex dreams and night emissions by both boys and girls were thought to be the direct result of fairies and pixies having sex with them and/or playing with their genitalia while they slept. *Fairies and pixies were also said to be responsible for guiding virgins during their first instance of intercourse by giving them "instinctual urges" on what to do with their partner and how to do it. *Consumption (tuberculosis) was sometimes blamed on fairies who forced young men and women to dance at revels every night, causing them to waste away for lack of rest. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species